Virion
Virion (ヴィオール Viōru, translated Viaur in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Hiromichi Kogami.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara19.html Profile The former Duke of Rosanne, a fallen country in Valm, Virion is somewhat detached from the world. While he acts friendly, his words and actions leave his grace and refinement somewhat unclear. Although a skilled tactician, his strategies often result in the deaths of countless soldiers. He is a bit of a womanizer. He spends more time at the mirror than anyone else in the army. His birthday is December 10th. Virion's supports reveal a bit more into his mysterious nature. His support with Libra has him accidentally mistaking him for a woman, which a lot of people tend to do. Ever since then, he has been going around and asking women if they are actually women, or men in disguise, resulting in an automatic slap to the face. His support with Cherche reveals that she was once one of his retainers back in Valm, and that he took the downfall of his country with some degree of difficulty. Because of this, Cherche forces him to promise her that when times get tough, he won't give up or feel down because of it. His support with Sully reveals that he feels obligated to protect any woman in the line of battle, though she continues to reject his proposal of being her "knight", at least not until he can prove himself in the heat of battle. Sully also feels that he is not heroic unless he accepts a duel from someone for any reason...even a duel against her. When using Virion, he is total suck as his stat progression mainly focuses on Skill and Speed. Despite countless reclassing and restarts, his stats will not be good and he should die and in mother effing hole. Seriously. Fack you, Virion. You bitch. In Game Base Stats | Archer |2 |19 |6 |0 |9+2 |5 |7 |6 |1 |5 | Skill +2 | Bow- D | Iron Bow Elixir |} Growth Rates |80% |55% |30% |70% |60% |40% |35% |30% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Libra *Virion's Children Class Sets *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"What is this filthy thing? Ah well, I suppose I may as well give it a noble home." (Item) *"See how well I polished my equipment? The bards shall sing of Virion's legendary shine!" (exp) Level Up Quotes *"Please! Avert your envious gazes!" (6-7 stats up) *"Am I not a thing of beauty?" (4-5 stats up) *"This is the least of my most noble efforts." (2-3 stats up) *"Wh-what astonishing mediocrity... (0-1 stat up) Class Change Quote *"Before, I got looks... but now I AM the look." Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Who could stop us?" *"You're much safer with me." *"Follow my lead." *"We are picturesque." *"All hail me." *"Ask for trouble." *''Just look at the brute!'' Dual Strike *"Such an easy target." *"Allow me!" *"Observe." *"Very well." *"If I may." Support Block *"Must I do everything?" *"So reckless!" Defeated Enemy *"Fancy that." *"I am a legend!" *"'Twas a thing of beauty." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Your every move was poetry!" Critical *"Die! With magnificence!" *"Adieu!" *"Shall I make you famous?" *"Au revoir!" Etymology Virion's name comes from a Virus that consists from a nucleic acid that was surrounded by the protective coat of protein. Viaur is a name of a 168 km long river from the south-western France on Avyeyron Riverthat is located in southern Massif Central and north of Millau. Gallery File:Viole.jpg|Virion's portrait in Awakening. File:Viole confession.jpg|Virion confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:VirionConfession.jpg|Virion's full confession File:Vir1.jpg|Concept art of Virion File:Vir2.jpg|Concept art of Virion File:Virion Sniper FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Virion as a Sniper. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters